


Upgrade

by SONinu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers passed ch3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONinu/pseuds/SONinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda finally gets to take apart Nidai. To show his gratitude, Souda does the one thing he does best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrade

Souda nervously licked his lips as he placed a hand over his work, sliding his hand up the cold hard steel and over each bump that was a screw bolting the metal piece that was Nidai's dick. "It's the least I could do..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12:00 am. Diner.

-Souda

Nidai received the note not too long ago. After seeing Souda's reaction towards his new body, Nidai had to admit that he was a little wary of Souda. Knowing his own vulnerabilities, Souda could easily switch him off and do whatever crazy experiments he wanted on Nidai. The idea of Souda pulling him apart to see his insides was a whole new level of intimacy he wasn't ready to commit with Souda. Maybe it was the overly strong sense of hubris Nidai was sensing at the moment or the fact that Souda was the only one who truly appreciated Nidai's new body, but Nidai still found himself heading towards the diner at midnight. The diner was still well lit and almost inviting against the contrasting dark background.

"Yo," Souda said as cheerfully as he could, sitting on the diner counter. It was apparent in Souda's face that he was nervous. Souda was definitely super high school level bad actor. The look on Souda's face almost made Nidai turn around without asking, but the fear in the boy's eyes made Nidai feel just a little more dominant over Souda. For a split second, Nidai felt a strange sense of nostalgia. The two of them, tying up Komaeda. Good times. Despite his wariness of Souda, he refused to distrust a friend.

"Good evening Souda! So what is it that you wish to talk about?" Nidai said with as much spirit as he could. Despite the time, there wasn't an ounce of tiredness of his voice. Just another perk to becoming a cyborg. Souda remained quiet and then suddenly everything blacked out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being an SHSL Mechanic, it was cake walk to make a trap that would hit Nidai in just the right spot: his off button. Souda had spotted it a mile away and knew he could use it to his advantage. "Sorry man. Can't have you fighting against me on this one..." he mumbled with a bit of a guilty look on his face, tapping Nidai's face to check if he was awake. Souda made a few glances outside before shutting off the lights to the diner manually before attempting to drag Nidai's body to the back. To say the least, he failed to do so. "Tch, man Nidai you've put on some weight..." Souda grumbled to himself, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. Not wanting anyone to see his work, Souda closed the shutters over the windows so no one could see. "Yosh! Now that that's done..."

Souda glanced down at Nidai's pants. He'd never done this before to a person, let alone a guy. It was one thing to do it to a robot, but it was another thing to do this with a cyborg. There was no turning back now. He was going to see what made Nidai tick. It was only minutes in that Souda managed to crack open his chest cavity. His heart was beating so hard, Souda felt as though he would throw up. Knowing he was pressed for time, however, Souda finished toying with Nidai's chest and headed down south. With some effort, he yanked off Nidai's pants to find a switch that was approximately over where his belly button should have been. After sliding his finger over the button his crotch dispatched a porn star worthy metal cock. "W...woah..." Souda muttered, feeling heat rise up his cheeks rivaling his pink hair. Taking a quick nervous glance back up at Nidai, Souda grazed the metal surface with his finger tips. It was erect and smooth and there was so much more Souda could do to it. The cogs in his mind starting working. This was it. This was how he was going to help Nidai in an apology for blatantly going against what he told him not to do. Souda was going to upgrade Nidai's dick.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Souda nervously licked his lips as he placed a hand over his work, sliding his hand up the cold hard steel and over each bump that was a screw bolting the metal piece that was Nidai's dick. "It's the least I could do..." A good two hours into the night and his work was done. He swiped his finger over the tip of Nidai's cock to take off the excess grease that had formed over the tip. Just as he did so, Nidai's internal alarm clock went off sending Souda jumping back a good two feet. Nidai quickly jolted up, confused from his own lack of pants. "Souda! Good morning!" Nidai yelled with inhumane spirit. "A..ah..." Souda managed to say. The panic in his voice was evident.

"Where are my-"

"Before you say anything, I didn't plan to kill you!"

"Of course not! Why would you kill me Souda?"

"That's right! S-so..."

"Now then, where are my pants?"

Souda went quiet for a while, just staring at the metal dick. "I just... wanted to take you apart," Souda finally said shamefully. "After I vehemently told you that I wished to not be taken apart!?"

Again, Souda went silent. Nidai fell uncharacteristically silent as well. "Well! No harm was done! Now if we're done here I'd like my pants back!" Nidai said cheerfully, moving his finger to his belly button. "W-wait!" Souda blurted, placing his hand over Nidai's.

"What is it?" Nidai asked a little shocked.

"There's something I want to test out...!"

"I'd rather not have myself exposed any longer!"

"Please! You don't have to do anything! I'll do all the work!"

Nidai furrowed his brows and mock stroked his drill gottee. "Very well! But only if you tell me the truth about why you had summoned me!"

"I'll tell you after I test that thing out!"

"What are you testing out?!"

"I..." Souda opened his mouth and then closed it. His face went pinker than his hair. "I want to know if you can feel... uh... you know. If you can cum..." The both of them fell silent for a long time. Wordlessly, Souda trailed his fingers off onto Nidai's dick. "Hold it! I didn't give you permission yet!" Nidai protested, but he made no motion to push away Souda. Until Nidai physically pushed away, Souda decided to keep going. Souda firmly grasped Nidai's cock began to stroke Nidai's dick. Slowly, he transitioned to confident swift pumps. It was evident that Souda had plenty of practice on himself. "This is different from a real dick... it's too hard... shit!" Souda thought, gritting his teeth.

"Sh...shit..." Nidai grunted, dropping his hands to the floor, searching for something to hold onto. His hands finally felt comfort wrapping around a chair near by him. "He's made of metal... man he must have some really advanced neurotechnology or something...!" Souda thought, his gaze transfixed with fascination on the metal cock. A heat boiled in through his body as Souda's jerks slowly became more erratic and sudden. Souda glanced up through his pink banks to find Nidai gasping for air despite not needing to breath at all. Before Souda could savor the moment, it was over. With a low grunt and a gasp, Nidai came hot liquid over Souda's face. The scent was not the scent of cum, however, and had a fruity smell. "H...hey! Why didn't you warn me?!" Souda exclaimed, balling his fists up in protest.

"This... this isn't cum...!" Nidai pointed out, ignoring Souda's words.

"Heh, I'm glad you noticed man! I installed a self lubricating apparatus to your dick! I also added a ton of other functions man, you're gonna drive the ladies crazy!" Souda said with a huge grin and a thumbs up despite having some rapidly cooling spunk on his face. "Hey, but that doesn't mean you can go with princess Sonia. Don't get too greedy, alright?"

"I... What...!?"

"Eh? Were you going to make moves on Sonia?!"

"I do not need these functions!"

With that, Nidai abruptly rose to his feet, pressed his belly button and ran out of the diner without his pants. Souda just stared in awe as the metal man ran at full speed in the opposite direction of Souda. Unconsciously, he licked off the liquid that had landed over his lips and wiped off the rest with the hand he had just used to jerk off Nidai. For a moment, he sat there in silence, staring at his hand and then at his crotch. Souda reached into his pants and felt himself hard. "S...shit..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to come back to this when I have more time. Until then... later yo.


End file.
